Lemon Teacher EnglandxStudent! Reader
by TheLoveForCielPhantomhive
Summary: this is part 1&2 of the story. Lemon in chapter 3
1. Chapter 1

Lemon Teacher! Englandx Student! Reader (Part 1 intro)

You walked through the halls of Hetalia High school, preparing yourself for AP English Class. Well, you more ran then walked. The reason why is because you couldn't wait to lay your eyes on your smoking hot English teacher, Mr. Kirkland. He was gorgeous enough to be on a magazine cover so it baffled you as to why he was a teacher in the first place. With his soft blond hair , piercing emerald eyes and his absolutely sexy British accent it was natural that he'd be the eye candy for the senior girls ( and gay boys). Pretty soon you were at the front of his door , but since you were lost in your daydreams about him , you didn't notice and you slammed into the closed fell down with a loud cry. Through hazy vision you saw Mr. Kirkland running towards you as you slipped into blackness.

Yeah so sorry this was so short guys xD . I just wanted you guys to know im not dead!I'm doing this in my school library so I can't be caught~. Yeah so I should be uploading part 2 of this ( The lemon!) soon. This is gonna be a multi-chapter series! Bye~


	2. Chapter 2

You woke up in the school infirmary; your head hurting like someone repeatedly punched you in that spot. Your vision slowly became less and less hazy. "Your finally awake love?" There's only one person you knew who had that sexy British accent and he sounded…flustered?"Mr. Kirkland!?" You turned your head just in time to see him pushing something back into his pants with a flushed face. That's when you noticed a wet feeling on your head. You brought your fingers to the spot and saw an opaque sticky substance.

That's when your mind pieced it together. He was masturbating next to you and he…ejaculated….on….your…face. By now your were blushing so hard you were redder than one of your friends (Romano)tomatos! " …..It's ok…" You started , trying to heal the VERY akward situation. "S-Since I've been caught I might as well say it..I Love You _!"He then proceeded to push his soft pink lips on your own. You were so taken back it took you a second to you did however you found out two thing. 1) That your teacher had quite the tsundere personality and 2) He had quite the skillfull guys could'nt continue your minstarations at the nurses office for fear of getting caught. "What time is it?" you asked , trying to catch your breath. "Afterschool" He said with a smirk. "Let's continue in your room" you replied with a sultry tone.

I'm not happy with this because it's so short! School rely doesn't allow a lot of time to write a quality lemon so in chapter 3 we head ~


	3. LEMON

Ok so after much deliberation…I'm back! :D I was questioning whether I should continue to write these stories because let's be honest I think they aren't very good. However I do owe you guys a lemon and a damn good one at that. So I've been doing research as to what makes a good lemon and I think I've got the hang of it

It was five minutes until school was dismissed. The nurse had dressed your wounds and deemed it ok for you to be let go. Now you were half walking half running to your oh so sexy teacher's classroom, ready to go for some "tutoring". You were halfway there as you heard the bell ring, signaling for students to go home. As students piled out, you couldn't help but get distracted by the thoughts of what he was going to do to you. You arrived at his door but you just stood there immersed in your daydreams."Um Miss _?" You nearly jumped out of your skin! You looked up to see him looking down at you with an all knowing smirk. "I've just come to see if you could…tutor me." You breathed out with a sultry tone. "Yes love come in". You started to sit down in a desk but Mr. Kirkland interrupted. "Nu uh love. You're the teacher's pet remember?" he guided you to his desk and pushed you softly onto it. He started to rub your body while never taking his eyes off of your face. "Sit up love" he commanded. He took off your shirt and pinched your already hard nipples through your bra. You mewled softly. He started to take off your bra and once it was off, your hands swiftly covered them. "Love don't be ashamed you're beautiful" He gently removed your hands from your breasts and started to play with your right nipple. Before you knew it he was sucking on it causing you to moan softly. He moved his ministrations to the other side. When he was finished you started to kiss him. Softly at first, but it grew more passionate. You felt him rub your clit through your panties." Oh my love, you're so wet" "Nngh….S-Shut up" He stopped what he was doing and stood up. He walked to the back of the classroom. You were so confused. After a minute he came back. He picked you up and bended you over his knee. You were now aware of the object in his hands. A ruler. "You're being a naughty girl _. I believe you need to be punished~." SMACK. You felt the ruler hit your ass and it hurt like hell. "You shouldn't be telling authorities to shut up _."SMACK. Another strike ."O-Ok I WON'T!" you shouted as you felt the ruler strike you a third ."I don't believe that's how your suppose to talk to authority love. Try again~." M-Mr. Kirkland I w-won't ever do it again!" " Good girl _."He kissed your lips again. He continued to rub your clit through your panties and slowly pulled them off. He laid you back down on his desk as his face went in between your thighs , kissing them as he got to his tongue went into you, swirling inside of your pussy. "A-AH!" you moaned loudly. His tongue was like magic. , I-I'm about to cum!" Just as you shouted this your fluids spilled in his mouth. You were exhausted but he didn't even seem to break a sweat. Arthur gave you time to compose yourself before he took of his cock. From what you could tell it certainly would satisfy you." Ok love you ready?" Arthur asked. "Yeah just be careful…I'm a virgin" "Promise" Arthur slowly pushed the tip in. Tears spilled out of the corners of your eyes. " I'm sorry love" he apologized as he kissed them. Once you were adjusted , he started to move it. " Y-Yes Arthur!" You screamed as he hit a special spot. Only focusing on that spot, he continued to move but faster. "Love your so tight!" He moaned. "Arthur! Fuck me harder!" you yelled. He picked up even more speed."Nngh Arthur I-Im about to-!" You started to say as he and you released at the same time. You both collapsed on the desk. " That was amazing _"You smiled too exhausted to speak. You both fell asleep On the desk.


End file.
